Memories of a Time Long Past
by Merwholocked628
Summary: Magic has been restored to the land, Kera is Court Sorceress and all is well, not really. Using the Horn of Cathbhadh Kera goes to talk to her twin brother who has been dead for many years, but the barriers between worlds were already weakened, the spirit world can't handle another visit in such a short expanse of time. Sequel to Memory must read that first. Featuring Good!Mordred
1. Chapter 1

**AND HERE IT IS! THE MUCH AWAITED SEQUEL! Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Merlin, but Kera is still mine! (Takes place a few months after The Death Song of Uther Pendragon) ONWARDS!**

Uther's ghost had been purged from to land, the Horn of Cathbhadh had been locked away in the deepest vault never to be used, magic had been restored to the land and Camelot had been at peace for many months now,

"KERA!"

…..Scratch that.

The raven-haired girl glanced frantically behind her and ducked into the armory.

"Hide me!" She whispered quickly to the knights that were in there. The most rugged looking knight with waves of brown hair and a near constant flirtatious grin and the tallest and most well muscled of them all gestured to a small corner near the sword rack which they had pulled chairs in front of to sharpen their swords.

"Thanks Gwaine, Percy." She grinned, crouching behind the chairs they had seated themselves on.

"What does the Princess want this time?" Gwaine muttered to Kera.

Kera just muttered some profanities under her breath and flicked a strand of hair out of her face. In truth she didn't look much different than she had while impersonating her brother who had died some years ago during a raid upon a druid camp, except her hair flowed to her shoulders now, like it had once when she was a child, she now wore a slightly more form fitting blue tunic under her usual brown leather jacket, her neckerchief now had a ravens head stitched in gold upon it.

Suddenly Arthur Pendragon, the king of Camelot, came rushing in, a fine violet dress draped over his arm. Gwaine eyed it with a teasing smirk.

"Ah so you are actually a princess under all that armor!" The knight chortled. "Called it." He held out a hand as if asking someone to pay up to a bet and Elyan rewarded him by tossing some stinking socks at his face.

Arthur scowled at him, but graciously ignored his comment instead he asked, "Where's Kera? This is for her."

You could practically feel the hatred rolling off the girl hidden in the corner, if you had been looking you would've seen Kera's eyes flash gold and the dress caught fire.

The king rolled his eyes, patted the flames out and glanced over at the corner where Percival and Gwaine were casually sat,

"Alright Kera, come on out."

Camelot's Court Sorceress stood and brushed herself off.

"I am not wearing that abomination." Kera said crossing her arms defiantly.

"You are a member of the court now!" Arthur explained, his tone heavily suggesting that they had had this conversation before. "You must dress appropriately."

Kera's blue eyes widened into a pleading gaze. "Then give me robes, chainmail, let me where ceremonial clothing like yours! Anything but dresses!"

The fair-haired man crossed his arms. "I said _appropriately_. A woman wearing slacks is not-"

Finally Mordred stepped in, He put a hand on Kera's shoulder and much to his surprise she didn't flinch away (and did she look a bit flushed?) "If _Queen _Emery doesn't want to wear a dress, she shouldn't need to." He said, giving Arthur a look that reminded him that while the young Druid was fiercely loyal to him he was ten times more loyal to Kera and would take her side on almost anything.

"Thank you Mordred." Kera said brightly, as surprised as he was that the words were leaving her lips.

Arthur grimaced but sighed, "Well it's burnt now anyways, I suppose I will have the tailors make something more, suitable."

To say Kera's face was smug would be an understatement, her eyes blazed in triumph and her whole face seemed to glow.

"Oh shut it." Arthur snapped much to the amusement of the knights and with that the king stomped off.

Just as he left the armory erupted into laughter and Kera's was the loudest until,

"Just because you're no longer my servant doesn't mean I can't make you muck out the stables!" Arthur's voice rang.

"Yes, but it does mean I can do it with magic and be done in under a minute!" The girl called back.

Hours later Kera stocked into her Uncle Gaius's chambers tired and hungry.

"That prat seems to forget I'm not a servant anymore." She grumbled to her uncle who had an eyebrow raised impossibly high on his head.

The girl had come in with muck on her face and straw in her hair, Arthur had given her a list of tasks so long that it made her daily chores as a servant look like childs-play, telling her that it should be easy being the all powerful witch she was but even with magic it had taken hours.

Gaius scoffed. "I think you may need a bath."

Kera glared at him and sat down at the table (more of a cleared off work bench really) to a meal of cold stew that Gaius had prepared. After eating and before going to bed like she had very much wanted to do, Kera did what her uncle had suggested and washed up grumbling about obnoxious royalty and ungodly dresses as she did so.

Finally, finally, she put her head to the pillow and as she did so the strangest dream came to her.

It started off as one she had had for years, It was her, Merlin, Will and 'Gana playing in the woods by Ealdor. 'Gana and Merlin had their heads pressed together, holding hands and laughing while Will and herself snuck up behind them with a pail of water from the nearby river, they poured the icy liquid on the two snickering as they shrieked and sputtered. Merlin then retaliated by knocking Kera against a nearby tree (not forcefully) with magic and binding her there, refusing to let her go until she apologized which she refused to do, 'Gana had Will pinned to the ground and was sitting on him singing loudly and purposely off-key and ignoring his protests.

Then it changed, Kera was in the ruins of the Druid camp they had fled from on their sixteenth birthday and there was Merlin standing in the middle, pale blue and transparent, as soon as he saw her his eyes lit up and a goofy smile adorned his face, but instead of speaking, or running and engulfing her in a hug as Kera expected he might try to do he simply pulled something from out of his pocket, it was a horn, polished and gleaming, one she knew quite well, the Horn of Cathbhadh. Merlin gave Kera a look that plainly said; 'use it.'

The witch awoke sweating and gasping for breath, she threw off her covers and silently padded down to the door of the physician's chambers meaning to do exactly what her brother had told her to. Use the horn.

Sneaking past the guards was simple, although she had told Arthur exactly how many times she had been able to do it before he hadn't changed any of the guard staff or put new regulations in order. It was more or less a wave of a hand and off their dice flew, and off went the idiots to chase it.

"Morons." Kera muttered under her breath before lighting a torch and heading down to the vaults.

In the smallest, darkest, least assuming vault behind many thick tapestries and oil paintings was a small iron box which had far to many locks on it. Kera made quick work of the locks and opened the box, wincing at the rusty squeak it made and instinctively glancing around to see if anyone heard it. Of course, no one did.

Concealing the horn in her jacket she snuck out again and into the stables where her beautiful elven horse was housed. Ithil was gorgeous, the mare had a jet black coat and mane with deep, dark eyes that seemed to know what you were thinking, she also had a white star in the center of her forehead.

Mounting her steed, Kera magicked open the gates (also wincing at the sound that made) and cantered into the night.

It had taken half the time to get to the Great Stones of Nemeton this time around. Elvish horses were unnaturally fast, rarely tiring and traveling at speeds two times normal horses gallop. Quickly the girl dismounted and practically charged the stones, blowing the horn. A blue light engulfed her and when she opened her eyes she was in a shimmering, ghostly blue field, with wildflowers and the tallest trees she'd ever seen ringed by mountains, and off to the corner was a glittering blue lake. But Kera barely noticed any of that, her gaze was set on the figure sitting in the middle, calmly reading a book, he still looked the same as he had on their sixteenth birthday,

_Merlin._

"Merlin?" She whispered looking at her brother in awe.

Merlin looked up from his novel and his eyes lit up in excitement. "Kerie! 'Bout time you showed up! I got the call that you were coming ages ago." He stood, brushing bits of grass off himself as he did so.

"Oh my god, Merlin!" Kera wanted to run to him and almost did before Merlin put out a hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry we can't touch." He said frowning.

"Oh…." Kera's frown matched her brothers, but then she brightened and said. "Damn it, I have to settle for just _talking _to my long dead twin?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I know crazy right?"

"I might have to take it up with the staff here." Kera answered enjoying the easy banter between them.

Her brother gave a lopsided grin. "You haven't changed much little sister."

"Hey I'm older than you!"

"Well, technically you are now considering I don't age anymore. But biologically, you are my _younger _sister." He answered.

"No, I'm the eldest, always have been, always will be." Kera crossed her arms and stamped her foot in annoyance.

Merlin gave a fake sigh. "Whatever makes you happy, little sister."

Kera glared but didn't press the matter, instead she said. "Oh god I've missed you."

The boy gave a sad smile. "I've missed you too, every day."

Kera looked down sheepishly. "I still sing that song to you, Safe and Sound, every night."

Merlin quirked an eyebrow. "I know, I've heard you."

"You have?" The girl looked confused.

"Yeah, we can look down on the mortal world, check in with our loved ones, I occasionally go in time to hear you sing. Nice job impersonating me by the way."

Kera blushed. "I was still so scared of Camelot, and you know looking alike had always been our protection, so I thought that maybe…"

Merlin looked like he wanted nothing more than to hug his sister. "I know Kerie, believe me I know." He then smiled and said. "Arthur's still a prat."

Kera rolled her eyes. "You have no idea..hold on 'still'?"

"Yeah, I tend to think people that murder me are prats." Kera flinched at his nonchalant tone and Merlin seemed to notice. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't of said that."

"Nah, it's alright, and yes you're correct, the King of Prats."

"A noble and fitting title given his station." With that the two twins burst into peals of laughter which were only cut off by Merlin glancing behind him and sighing.

"What is it?" Kera asked curiously.

"You have to go." Her brother said sadly. "You'll be trapped here if you stay. I love you."

Kera nodded and turned to leave. "Love you too."

"Kera!" Merlin cried faintly. "Don't look back!"

The witch didn't hear and instinctively turned to hear what he said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You never listen do you?" He muttered to himself, preparing to get ripped from the spirit world. "You have no idea what you just caused."

**DUN DUN DUN! Don't worry, it won't be like Uther, Merlin's not going to be vengeful, I have something much more fun in mind. Did you like my Mordred/Kera moment? I ship it. I truly do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in two days! Okay so I know not many of you are following it yet, I just posted it so I'm trying not to let that get to me. BEWARE of sibling fluffiness, there will be sibling fluffiness in this chapter. (And I'm making Merlin a shipper of Mordred/Kera. Merlin the Meddler :P)**

Kera rode back with a mixture of guilt, fear, and excitement in her stomach. She had looked back, she hadn't really meant to and hadn't realized what she had done until it was too late. And now Merlin was coming to Camelot!

_That shouldn't be a good thing. _The witch reminded herself. _He's not meant to be in this world. _But she just couldn't help the giddy smile on her face, she'd have Gaius make that potion and then she'd be able to see him, perhaps she could take him to meet her friends in the castle. Merlin wouldn't be vengeful like Uther, of that she was certain.

Once she had gotten back, Kera rushed through the castle, smiling when a torch sputtered out with no reasonable explanation.

She probably should've thought out some way to gently explain it to her uncle, but instead the raven-haired girl charged into his chambers and yelled;

"Merlin's back!"

The elderly man looked to be on the verge of a heart attack. "Excuse me, I'm not sure I follow." He threw in another one of his impressive eyebrow raises.

Kera, by then had realized her mistake and her cheeks grew red. "I, erm, well, I…" She took out the horn from her jacket pocket, not daring to meet her uncle's eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!" Gaius roared staring at her in horror. "We just sorted out Uther and now you bring us another ghost?!" A vial shattered on Gaius's worktable and there was a sound like the shuffling of feet away from the mess.

"A ghost that can hear you." Kera reminded Gaius quietly. "And I didn't mean to, honestly, I was just having a conversation with him and I turned to leave he said something that I didn't hear so..I erm.."

"Turned?" Her uncle finished, quirking an eyebrow.

Kera nodded, turning the horn in her hands. "Sorry?" She offered, grinning sheepishly.

Her smile was infectious and Gaius couldn't help but grin back. "I know what you're about to ask, very well, I shall prepare the potion."

"Oh thank you Uncle!" Kera threw her arms around the man's neck who momentarily lost his balance and staggered back a few paces.

A few incredibly long hours later the potion was complete, it was still an ugly yellow color and still tasted of all the foulest things in the universe, but Kera drank it greedily, wiping her mouth and looking around excitedly for the spirit of her sixteen year old brother.

"Gaius?" She asked the physician who was currently preparing his own potion, unsuccessfully trying to keep the 'Why is Kera making me do this, damn it that girl is an idiot.' scowl on his face.

"Mmm?"

"Will you prepare several batches of that potion? For, erm, well, everyone."

Gaius rolled his eyes and was about to say something along the lines of '_He is not staying long enough for you to introduce him to everyone!' _But then saw her puppy-dog eyes that he had still not managed to find a way to resist and scowled.

"Very well, but I expect a spector free castle by the end of tomorrow."

"That might be a bit difficult." A new voice echoed, Gaius hadn't heard it but Kera whirled around to face the ghostly blue figure.

"Merls!" Kera grinned.

Merlin rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. "You just had to bring me back didn't you? Don't you realized what you've done!?"

Kera flinched at the anger in her twins voice and looked down at her feet, her cheeks burning red.

Merlin continued. "The spirit world has had two breaches in the space of six months, there wasn't enough time for the barrier between the worlds to heal, it has torn."

Gaius who had just taken his potion in time to hear this interesting revelation looked at the spirit curiously and asked. "What happens then?"

Merlin sighed. "It will take to long to explain it now, you two need to sleep, I'll tell you tomorrow." The boy ran a hand through his hair and started looking around the room.

"Nothing's changed." He muttered with a bark of laughter, he gave a sad sort of half-smile to Gaius.

"It's nice to see you Uncle, I missed you." He thought for a moment then added, "A lot."

Gaius nodded back at him, "And I you my boy." His eyes twinkled mischievously and he added, "A lot."

Merlin's smile became a bit more genuine.

Soon, Kera and Gaius decided Merlin was right, there was only a few hours before daybreak and they both had a long day of boring council meetings to sit through. Kera hung her head and started towards the back room, her twin a few paces behind. She sat heavily on the bed and kicked off her boots, Merlin sat beside her a little awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "I didn't….I just wanted…" She didn't know how to put it, she had been so excited to get a little more time with her twin and now…

Merlin gave a half smile. "I would've done exactly the same thing." He told her. "It wasn't fair to yell at you. I'm sorry Kerie."

Kera shook her head, "It's alright. Although I'm a bit scared about what I supposedly caused."

"You should be." The spirit muttered darkly but then his tone brightened as he scanned the room. "Do you even _know _how to use a cupboard?" Her clothing and spell books were scattered across the small living space.

"I was a servant for ten years dollophead! Of course I know how to use a cupboard!"

"Sure doesn't look like it." Merlin grinned. "I'm surprised the King of Prats didn't give you your own chambers when he made you, what was it again? Court Sorceress?"

"He tried. I refused, I couldn't imagine leaving this place." Kera sighed and played with a loose thread on the blanket. "I don't think I'd ever be able to leave Uncle Gaius." She yawned before finishing her sentence.

Merlin nodded and he made to stand up. "You should sleep Kerie, I'm not going anywhere." He shot her a teasing glare.

"Merls? Can you...I mean I know you can't sleep but could you….like we did when we were little?" She floundered for the words but thankfully her twin understood.

"'Course." He lay back on the bed, resting his head on one arm.

Kera yawned again, but before she let sleep take her she had to ask one more meaningless question that had been plaguing her (she was saving all the huge questions for daylight.)

"What happens if we touch?" She said curiously remembering that Merlin told her they couldn't.

"Well the world doesn't erupt in flames if that's what you mean." The spirit joked.

The witch gave a tired giggle, "Well that's a relief."

"In all seriousness we literally can't." Merlin answered. "If we were to try this would happen." He reached a hand out like he was going to intertwine it with his sisters as they had done when they were little, but right as their hands would've met Merlin's passed right through, giving Kera the feeling that she had plunged it in ice, but she didn't care she could kind of feel his palm in hers, just a featherlight pressure.

"See?" He made to pull away but Kera shook her head.

"Just like when we were little." She reminded him, they had fallen asleep every night holding hands in Ealdor.

Merlin gave a lopsided grin. "Agreed." Kera yawned again and the boy smiled. "Go to bed lil sis."

"I'm...n-not your.." She had fallen asleep before she had a chance to finish the sentence. Merlin smirked, his eyes flashed a faint gold and a book hovered in the air before him.

"Night." He whispered to his sister, a crease appearing between his eyebrows, the tear between worlds would hit Camelot the hardest, of that he was certain, and he didn't know how to stop it, or even fight it.

Kera awoke to find her brother hadn't moved, the only thing that had changed was the growing pile of books beside him.

""Morning." He offered when he noticed that her eyes were open.

"Did you read all those in a _night_?" Kera asked astonishedly, staring at the stack of books.

The spirit shrugged, "I'm a fast reader and you're a sound sleeper, it's nearly midday." He glanced out the window.

"It is?! Why didn't Gaius wake me up? I'm going to be late!" She muttered some profanities under her breath and scrambled out of bed.

"Late for what?" Merlin asked.

"The council meetings, negotiations with the Druid tribes, I mean I know I could technically do that myself but I would like the elders from different tribes to have a say.." She started rambling, snapping her fingers and changing into some of her Druid Clothing. After that she sped out of the room, Merlin close behind.

"Good morning." Gaius said solemnly looking at Merlin expectantly.

"Uncle! What are you doing sitting around we're late!" Kera said frantically.

"I already informed the king we wouldn't be in attendance, we have matters to discuss here."

Merlin's expression darkened. "You're not going to like what I have to say." He warned. "But you do need to know." He sat on next to Gaius at the table. "You know there is a veil between worlds correct?" When they nodded he continued. "Well, to pass through that veil tears it. The High Priestesses of old knew this and they would only go through the veil on a specific date every decade or so to give the veil time to heal itself but, the veil has now been torn twice in such a small period of time that the veil has ripped completely."

"And what does that entail?" Gaius asked.

"It means that spirits can now enter the mortal world as they please, and you know which ones will come? The vengeful ones, the sorcerers who were executed, the people who were wrongly convicted. You see the problem? Because they will come, soon. And they will come here."

Kera looked horrified but Merlin wasn't done yet. "And you know the biggest catch? Now that the veil is torn you can't send them back. They'll just come right back out again, you can't even send me back Kerie, I would come back and try to help, the horn won't work, it's useless."

Kera stood quickly. "I have to tell Arthur." She turned to run out of the room but then stopped. "Have you given him the potion yet?"

Gaius nodded, "I gave it to him at breakfast this morning."

"Good, Merls come with me." She commanded.

"Yes Sire." Merlin gave a salute.

"How is it you can go from serious to goofy in under a minute?" Kera wondered out loud.

"It's just one of our many talents." Kera smiled at 'our'.

Kera found Arthur in his chambers pacing around its perimeter. At the slam at the door he jumped and looked up.

"Oh, it's just you, I was expecting, well the other you."

A snicker came from behind Kera, and the spirit stepped forward glowing blue and slightly transparent. "That 'other you' has a name you know." He joked dryly.

Arthur's eyes widened and then he stumbled back, looking down at his feet in shame.

"Hello Arthur." Merlin greeted, then raised an eyebrow at the mans stance. "I'm not that horrible to look at am I?" He laughed a bit, though the sound didn't have any humor in it

Before the king could stutter out any half-formed apologies to the boy Kera cut him off. "Arthur we have a problem."

"That's an understatement." Merlin muttered.

***Gasp* Is that a plot I see? Woah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So next chapter, I'm enjoying writing this, Guilty Arthur has to be my favourite thing ever. Okay so I changed the storyline for Freya a bit, Kera never fell in love with Freya because I'm not a fan of writing yuri and Freya was younger, sixteen to be exact. Onwards!**

By the end of the explanation Arthur had torn out a good chunk of his hair.

"How could you be such an _IDIOT!?" _He roared at Kera, who instead of flushing stared defiantly at him crossing her arms, Merlin mirrored her stance.

"You put a horn that has the power to summon the dead for a chat in my reach and expect me not to use it to see my _twin_ brother?" She asked raising an eyebrow so high Gaius would've been proud.

Arthur's expression softened and he glanced guiltily at Merlin and then quickly looked away. Merlin huffed irritably;

"Okay that has got to stop." He gestured to Arthur.

The king looked confused and mumbled, "What has got to stop?" And looked away again.

"THAT!" Merlin exploded. "I get it you feel guilty, and you should but you need to stop refusing to even look at me!"

The blonde turned to face the spirit, flinching at the thought that he made him like that, if it weren't for him Merlin would still be alive not blue and transparent. "I-I..I ermm...but-" For the first time in his life Arthur floundered, and for the first time that Kera could remember he said, "I'm sorry, I don't think I've ever regretted anything more."

The spirit grinned. "Arthur." He started not bothering to use his title, not that the king expected him too. "I forgave you twelve years ago. The thing about the witch twins here is we're both rubbish at holding grudges….but you're still a prat."

Kera scowled at him.

"What? He is!"

Kera rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like cabbage-head."

Arthur grinned and ran a hand through his hair, then his expression darkened. "We'd better inform everyone of the threat. Kera, how many revolting potions did Gaius make?"

"Enough for the knights of the Round Table and Gwen." The witch answered.

Arthur nodded. "Very well then."

There was a constant buzz of whispers at the Round Table and some retching when they discovered the horrors that lay inside the small vial that had been been placed at every seat.

Gwaine let out a loud belch and shook his head.

"God that is the foulest thing in existence, why'd we have to drink it?"

Only Mordred had figured it out, he had sensed Emrys's presence the night before and would've liked nothing more than to question Emery about it but he knew that if he did she would simply snap at him. The young Druid didn't understand why his queen hated him so much, he'd done nothing but try to please her, he wanted Emery to like him, he'd be pleased if she merely tolerated him, and yet she despised his very presence.

Mordred was jolted from his thoughts by a foreign voice in his head, it sounded like Emery's but much younger, and definitely male.

'_You're a Druid?' _It asked curiously '_I didn't expect Arthur to have any Druid knights, not yet anyways.'_

Mordred felt himself smile, it was Emrys.

'_I can't say I was expecting it either, he knighted me knowing full well of my Druid heritage before the ban was lifted. It's nice to meet you Emrys by the way.'_

'_Hmm that's interesting.' _Emrys said brightly '_what's your name?'_

'_Mordred, Sire.' _Mordred tensed, expecting some kind of rebuke, maybe Emery had explained why she hated him or it was just his lot in life to be hated by both his king and queen.

But instead Emrys just said '_Good to meet you Mordred, I bet your magic will be useful, I can sense you're quite powerful.'_

'_Useful for what Sire?'_

The tone of the voice darkened. '_You'll find out in a moment.'_

Not a second later Guinevere and Arthur appeared at the table. "I trust you have all taken the potions?" the king inquired his voice heavy with despair and determination.

There were collective nods and a curious Leon piped up;

"Excuse me Sire, I don't mean to be rude, but why exactly do we need those dreadful things?" Several other knights screwed up their faces in disgust.

Arthur sighed. "So you can see the spirit."

Leon was about to question him further when the double doors opened and Kera walked in a gangly teenager in tow. Everyone in the room gasped when they caught sight of the boy, he looked exactly like Kera, even wore the same tunic and neckerchief she wore everyday but he was glowing blue and slightly transparent. They all knew exactly who he was before Kera introduced him.

"This is my twin brother, Merlin."

Merlin looked around and waved shyly. Everyone simply stared open mouthed at the spirit in front of them. After a moment of awkward silence he cleared his throat.

"We may have a problem."

After explaining everyone started mumbling to each other. Slowly Gwaine raised a hand.

"Erm..yes drunk knight?" Merlin said.

"Hold up, how can you tell I'm drunk?" Gwaine said swaying a little.

"Gwaine!' The King chastised.

"So I had a few pints before coming here Princess, what's the big deal?"

Arthur groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Spirits have very good senses, I can smell the alcohol from here." Merlin said raising an eyebrow. "Now what were you about to say?"

"If there are a bunch of evil sorcerer ghosts coming to raise Camelot to the ground, something I'm completely tired of sorcerers trying to do by the way, is there any chance the Crazy Psycho Witch would try to ally with them?"

Merlin looked like Gwaine just kicked him then shook his head to clear his features of the expression. "Morgana? Possibly."

Everyone looked horrified at the confirmation of that possibility and the whispers grew louder. Arthur cleared his throat timidly,

"Is there any spirit that would be willing to actually help us?" He asked, a tiny glimmer of hope in his voice.

Merlin thought for a moment then his expression brightened and turned into one that Kera had only seen once before, when her brother was thinking about 'Gana. The witch smirked, she meant to question him about this later.

"One, I can think of that would be willing to climb out of the veil."

"Where can we meet him?" Arthur asked. "You said the horn was useless."

"Her actually. And don't worry, you won't need the horn."

Kera's smirk widened into a grin. The meeting dispersed and she marched right up to her brother, who in turn was walking right up to...Mordred.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you in person, sire." Mordred said smiling at the spirit. Kera's face morphed into a scowl.

"Pleasures all mine." Merlin said politely. "And please don't call me that, Emrys will do."

'_You look like you've eaten an entire lemon.'_ Merlin whispered in Kera's mind. '_Why do you hate him so much? He's nice.'_

'_I d-don't hate him.' _Kera answered her face turning pink. '_I just don't trust him.'_

'_Why not?'_

And Kera relayed the whole story about Mordred being Arthur's doom and the vision she had seem at Camlann. Merlin listened to this with a thoughtful expression.

'_Destinies can change. I was destined to help you in uniting the lands of Albion and we all know how that turned out.' _Merlin gestured to himself. '_And did you ever consider that pushing him away might be the exact opposite of helpful? Maybe instead of preventing the future your actions are causing it.'_

'_So what am I supposed to do? Turn a blind eye?!' _Kera snapped back angrily.

'_No, that's not what I'm saying at all, I'm saying get to know Mordred as a person without what he may or may not do clouding your judgement.'_

Kera went to snap at her brother but then realized he was right. '_How can you go from being an idiot to a wise old man in under a minute?"_

Merlin grinned. '_It's one of our many qualities.'_

Mordred raised an eyebrow at the silent exchange going on between the two.

"Is there something I should know?" He asked.

"No." Kera said the scowl that had become etched into her features melted away. "I'm just worried is all." Which was true.

Mordred frowned at her expression. That ugly scowl was gone. _She looks so beautiful without it, I wonder if I could get her to smile….snap out of it Mordred. She can't stand you!_

Soon the horses for the knights, Arthur, Kera, and Gwen (who refused to be left behind) were ready.

"How are you going to get to wherever we're going?" Arthur asked as they were mounting their steeds. "You can't very well ride a horse."

"There's one I will always be able to ride." Merlin said seriously. "Living or dead." He whistled and a midnight black steed came rocketing out of the trees near the castle.

"Elen!" Kera breathed. The horse stopped in front of Merlin, and to everyone's surprise the spirit placed a hand on the beast. Elen whinned happily and nudged him, yes the horse could touch him.

"I missed you too buddy." Merlin laughed rubbing Elen's nose. "Come on, let's go on one more adventure eh?"

Merlin mounted. "Follow me."

They sped off into the woods. Hours later they came to a glittering lake. The place surrounding it was almost an exact replica of the place Kera had met Merlin in when she had crossed through the veil. Seeing it in color made Kera gasp. The wildflowers were hues of violet and gold, the trees were tall and deep green, the mountains were a dark grey and there snowcaps blindingly white. And most beautiful of all was the lake, a glittering sapphire too beautiful to be part of the mortal world.

"There is old magic here." Mordred said. The place was sacred, he could feel it.

"The Lake of Avalon." Merlin said reverently. "It's one of the weaker spots between worlds, the Lady of the Lake can travel between said worlds at will as long as she doesn't step foot out of the lake. But now with the barriers crumbling she may be able to come into this world entirely, in spirit form like me."

Arthur nodded. "So how do we call her forward?"

Merlin stepped into the lake, the water not even rippling at his touch.

"Freya? Freya, come forward." He said to seemingly empty air.

_Freya? _Kera thought. _Of course! Freya!_

Freya and her had become fast friends when Kera freed her from a cage some years ago. They had become as close as she, Will, and Morgana had been in the few days before she died. But the girl had been instrumental in saving Camelot a few times in the past.

There was a small ripple in the center of the lake, growing bigger and bigger until a girl emerged clad in a blue silk dress, her dark hair tumbling past her shoulders and her chocolate eyes twinkling. She looked about Merlin's age and Kera looked between the two with mischief in her eye.

"Merlin!" Freya said in a voice that sounded as if she were singing.

"Freya!" Merlin answered happily and ran to her. They embraced and Freya kissed the spirit on the cheek.

"I have missed you Merlin."

"I've only been gone a day!" The warlock protested.

"I know." Freya laughed, kissing him again. "I still missed you."

They didn't let go of each other until a very rude prat coughed to get their attention. Remembering why they were there Merlin blushed a bit (only Freya could tell, for she, being also dead, was the only one who could see him in color.)

"Freya, love? We need your help."

'_Love?' _Kera chimed in his head.

'_Shut up.' _Merlin gave his sister his very best death glare.

After listening to their plea, the Lady of the Lake frowned.

"I thought something like this might be going on, I have felt the barriers crumbling. If something like this is happening I do believe it is possible for me to step into the mortal world."

Holding her hand Merlin led Freya out of the water. Immediately after her bare feet touched the grass she bowed to Arthur.

"I, the Lady of the Lake, offer my services in any way I can."

"I, Arthur Pendragon, accept your offer."

**Freylin fluffiness! And the hintings of Kera/Mordred.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This is more of an explanation chapter, with a bit of action thrown in, I'm just trying to set things up. There shall be Druid knights in this chapter!**

Freya rode with Merlin, considering Elen and Ithil were the only horses that could carry them and Merlin refused to allow Freya to ride with anyone else. The sky was darkening and it wasn't caused by a storm.

"It's starting." The Lady of the Lake whispered staring at the sky. All the knights shifted uneasily, looking up at the now blackened heavens.

"Can I ask you something?" Gwaine asked the two spirits.

"Ask away, drunk knight." Merlin answered, chuckling a bit though his laugh had no humor in it.

"My name is Gwaine." The knight corrected, chuckling with him. "And I was wondering, what's it like, you know, there." He made a hand motion and pointed towards the sky. "Considering we all might be there soon."

Everyone looked at the two spirits expectantly.

"It's beautiful." Freya said wistfully, her chocolate eyes twinkling.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Merlin agreed.

"It's always springtime there, unless you get up to the mountains and even then its not cold just snowy. The strawberries are always in season," Kera smirked a bit at this, remembering how much Freya loved strawberries. "and when the sun shines down on them just right the air just smells lovely."

"Do you know the phrase life goes on?" Merlin asked and when everyone nodded he started. "Well it does, Avalon is just like this world, okay perhaps a bit prettier, in the way of the population, the people fight, there's still the distrust of anything that's less the, but at the end of the day they all get along, I mean they have too, it's not like they can do anything to each other, they're already dead."

"Are there apples?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin eyed the knight suspiciously "Something tells me there won't be when you get there."

Everyone burst out into laughter and for a moment it seemed like everything was fine and the world wasn't on the brink of extinction. And then that moment ended, there was a gust of wind and with it came a high pitched scream that faded as the wind died.

"Spirit." Freya muttered, holding tighter to Merlin. Gwen reached over to Arthur's horse and grabbed his hand. The golden haired king took the hint and tied both their steed's reins together so they could continue to have some form of contact while the world ended.

"We are going to need all the help we can get." The youngest knight muttered, even he seemed to have shifted closer to Camelot's Court Sorceress.

Percival nodded, "I believe you're right." He said taking a momentary break from his usual silence.

Merlin and Kera exchanged looks and at the same time said; "The Protectors." They continued talking in unison, alerting everyone around them how nervous they were. "The Druids will need sanctuary anyway. Let's go get my (que giggles as they both said my) knights. They have magic they can help."

After a few moments of discussing everyone agreed that sounded like the best course of action and headed off towards the Druid camp where the Protectors lived. Kera sent ahead a message to alert them of their arrival.

Soon they were back to whispering between one another again. Gwen and Arthur were side by side with Merlin and Freya and Gwen took this time to introduce herself once more.

"Merlin?" The spirit looked at her expectantly. "I doubt you remember me as we were both pretty little, I'm Gwen."

Merlin's face lit up in a huge grin. "Gwen! Yes, how could I forget you? You're QUEEN now!?" He said excitedly And the queen nodded.

"Besides even if I did forget you, I'd remember all of 'Gana's ramblings." Merlin's face fell again but he continued and in a high pitched voice mocked Morgana, Kera joining in with him.

"Oh I wish my friend Gwen was here, I miss Gwen, Gwen would love this, have I ever told you about my best friend Gwen?"

"Really? She used to say that about me?" Gwen put a hand to her heart and remembered the good, kind hearted Morgana.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something more but bandits really choose the worst times to attack. They came charging out of the bushes wielding extremely sharp swords and axes. In a flash the knights were off their horses and had their weapons drawn. Soon the sounds of metal clanging filled the air.

'_Can't they see the world is ending?' _Kera whispered breathlessly in her brothers mind.

'_I know, so inconsiderate.' _Merlin took out the throwing knives he had always kept in his boot, they looked pale and transparent but still wickedly sharp. He threw one at the nearest bandit and he fell to the ground with the knife deep in his chest.

The bandits around Merlin tried to avenge their fallen brother but couldn't touch the spirit with a sword it just passed right through him. Merlin on the other hand was perfectly capable of throwing knives and fireballs at them. Freya, who could now control when she changed into a Bastet lunged herself at the thieves, they were also unable to harm her.

Kera was fighting three at once. Unable to stoop down to reach her throwing knives she relied on her magic, which wouldn't of been a problem if Camelot's knights didn't keep getting in her way, it was a slow process to get rid of all the blades swinging madly at her. In fact she was so preoccupied with this one bandit that just refused to die, she failed to notice when another sent an arrow flying her way.

Luckily someone did. Mordred who had been fighting close to her dropped everything a tackled the girl to the ground just as the arrow flew past, nicking his shoulder a bit. Merlin, after noticing what happened sent a wall of flames that seemed to chase after the bandits, needless to say the thieves got the hell out of there.

Kera lay breathless on the ground the raven haired knight on top of her.

"We can get up now…" She said after he didn't move for a few moments.

Mordred blushed. "Oh..uh..right..sorry Emery." He stammered, getting to his feet and offering her a hand, hissing in pain when she took it.

"You're hurt!" Kera gasped and every single person in the area ran to their friends side.

"I'm fine." Mordred assured them. "It's nothing more than a scratch."

Even with the reassurances Arthur ordered the boy to sit down and have Kera and Merlin take a look at it, but Mordred waved them off.

"I'm fine, I can just do this." Mordred placed a hand over his wound, grimacing as he did so "_Wel cene hole." _He muttered and the wound disappeared.

Arthur looked impressed. "I had almost forgotten you could do that Sir Mordred."

"Tis nice to not have to hide." The boy grinned up at the king.

Kera muttered something that sounded like "Tell me about it." and then knelt down next to him.

"You saved my life." She stated, then her face lit up in a smile. "Thank you."

Mordred's breath hitched. '_She did it! She actually smiled at me, she looks like a goddess when she smiles.' _He hadn't realized he had been projecting his thoughts until Merlin spoke in his head.

'_A goddess? Really? I'm not sure I'd go that far.' _The spirit laughed. Mordred's ears turned red.

'_She didn't hear me right?' _He asked.

'_Nah, you're only projecting into my mind. I take it you didn't mean to?'_

'_I assure you I did not.'_

'_Don't worry, I won't tell.' _Mordred could hear Merlin's smirk in his mind and turned to face the spirit to find him grinning. '_You two are cute.' _ He offered. '_That being said, you hurt my sister and I will haunt you forever.'_

Mordred nodded in agreement. '_Sounds fair.' _He gulped, knowing that Emrys would make good on that statement.

"We'd better start moving, we've lost time and it seems to be getting darker." Arthur said mounting his horse again. Everyone looked uneasily at the sky which was an inky black, not a terribly good sign considering it was midafternoon.

An hour of riding later they reached the Druid camp. Kera had already informed everyone of the predicament and they all rushed towards the visitors. A woman with dark skin, almost golden eyes, and long brown hair came rushing forward, three red haired triplets in tow.

"King Emrys!" They gasped falling to one knee.

"No, no, no, don't do that." Merlin said frantically waving his arms in an effort to get them to stop.

They smiled a bit at that and stood.

"We've missed you." The triplets said in unison and the dark skinned woman nodded in agreement.

"I've missed you too. John, Jonas, Josh." Merlin said pointing to each of the triplets in turn, they grinned when he got it right.

"Forgetting someone?" The woman said.

"Not at all Evelyn, I've missed you too."

"Good. Now, all the Druids are prepared to leave, I agree with you, it is not safe here in the open and plus, someone needs to protect your backsides." She said putting a hand on her hip.

The knights laughed, even when things looked bleak they were still cracking jokes.

* * *

A pale skinned woman sat on a throne in a bare, empty hall, scowling disapprovingly at the smoke that had just entered. She wasn't scared it was just annoying to have something interrupt her scheming (which seemed to be all she did these days.) Suddenly the smoke transformed into a woman, someone she recognized.

"Sister?" She said her awed voice barely rising above a whisper.

"Morgana!" The woman cooed. "Come we have much to discuss." The spirit beckoned her forward and Morgana leapt to her feet and followed.

"I know just how to overthrow Arthur." Morgause said, a smirk tugging at her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Phew...Sorry for the wait guys, with writers block, High School starting and not getting home until 8:00 every night time just flew by! I can't promise that there won't be any waits like this in the future because I think my schedule will only get worse before it gets better. But enough of that, I still don't own Merlin :( ONWARDS!**

Morgana's eyes widened further hardly daring to believe what she was seeing. She blinked once, then twice, but it was still there, the glowing form of her long dead family member leading her down a flight of stone steps and into the dungeons that had not been used in ages.

And there was possibly the best (and most terrifying) present her sister could have given her. Filling the room were hundreds, no thousands of pale blue, translucent spirits. And, Morgana realized with a gasp, she recognized a fair few of them. Standing in the front was a once golden haired beauty named Sophia, on her left side her father, on her right a dark haired woman named Nimueh. Farther back stood an elderly peasant woman and her son. Mary and Thomas Collins if Morgana remembered correctly.

"Do you like them?" Morgause asked Morgana a smile spreading across her face.

Morgana however was puzzled. "What are they here for, sister? How are they here? How are YOU here?"

Morgause gave a tinkling laugh. "Oh how I've missed your curiosity dear sister, it's a rather long tale and we don't have much time but very well." Morgana stood rooted to the spot as her sister explained the situation.

"So you mean to say all these spirits wish to take revenge upon Arthur!" The raven haired witch let out a peal of maniacal laughter. "All of them!?"

"Yes sister. All of them. And I have just the way to do it." Morgause produced a small vile of cobalt blue liquid. "It's very hard to fight someone when they're inside your mind."

* * *

They didn't notice when it went quiet, or rather they didn't want to notice for they knew the foreboding that would come with acknowledging that fact. It would've been far better if the enemy was making a racket than totally silent. Kera and Merlin's clothes had transformed into those of royalty, much to the surprise of Arthur and the knights of Camelot, of course they had heard the Court Sorceress saying that she was capable of this type of thing it was still quite a sight. But the biggest shock was when Mordred's clothes changed, he hadn't realized at first but soon everyone was staring at him. The young man looked down and he realized what he was wearing.

A homespun green-blue cloak with the traditional large hood of a druid cape had replaced his knight's attire, he now wore a plain white tunic underneath with rough brown trousers. Kera gasped remembering the last time she had seen Mordred in that.

"Why does that outfit look familiar?" Leon mused looking him up and down, the raven-haired man had told the knights he was a druid but he hadn't necessarily been clear on the details.

"Of course." Evelyn murmured fixing Mordred with her amber stare. "You look just like him." She nodded, reaching over as if to touch Mordred's shoulder.

Mordred fell silent, looking anywhere but the people around him, his eyes misty. Merlin glanced between him and Kera curiously, seemingly having a silent conversation with the latter. Soon a gasp from Leon broke everyone out of their silence;

"You were the little Druid boy all those years ago!"

Mordred nodded mutely, his gaze fixed on his horse's mane which he seemed to find rather interesting at this particular moment. He absentmindedly rubbed the cloth of his cloak between two fingers, a habit he had picked up when he was little.

The eldest knight looked horrified by this realization. "Then we…" he trailed off.

"Then we, what?" Gwaine butted in not noticing the grief-stricken looks everyone but Freya and Merlin bore.

In hushed whispers Kera and Gwen told the story, Kera leaving out key parts such as 'Kilgharrah told me I couldn't save him because he's destined to be Arthur's doom.' and 'The only reason I did save him was because he was screaming in my head half the night.' Although she did get a dirty look from Mordred.

Arthur was about to ask something, most likely 'why the hell were you late? Mordred was almost killed!' but was silenced by Evelyn who was now whimpering slightly and riding closer to her king and queen who didn't look so hot either. In fact none of the Druids looked well.

"What is it?" Gwen whispered scanning the trees for some unseen attacker.

"There's magic here." Evelyn said in a trembling voice. "Dark magic, it feels sick."

"_I_ feel sick." One of the triplets said, a hand clasped over his mouth, he was so pale that the freckles dotting his skin looked unnatural. Even Merlin and Freya were flickering in and out of existence.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked looking at the magic users with confusion.

"C-can't you feel it?" Kera said, her teeth chattering violently.

The king closed his eyes and for a moment tried to imagine the world as the sorcerers saw it. Then he felt it, the world seemed to be oozing a black oily feeling that settled uncomfortably in the blonde man's stomach. It rubbed against his skin creating a metaphorical but still disgusting slime all over his body.

"Wh-at is th-at?" Arthur gagged.

"It's the spirits." Merlin said, his voice very faint. "Quite a lot of them, would have to be to cause this much disturbance." He seemed to cringe and cover his ears, Freya mirroring his movements. "You're lucky you can't hear them." He choked out.

"What are they saying?" Gwen whispered her voice seemed an octave higher than it's usual pitch.

"Trying to convince us to join them." Freya said softly, clamping her hands more tightly on her ears. "There's so many of them, it's more like their trying to force us." She squeezed her eyes shut.

Merlin looked like he wanted to comfort her but couldn't move, like the voices were rooting him to the spot.

"So, somethings telling me that we shouldn't continue to go this way." Gwaine said cheekily flipping his hair out of his face and trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood.

"It doesn't matter if we do or not." Said the red haired triplets speaking in unison, which was somewhat creepy in the minds of most of the knights. "They will find us no matter what."

With that cheery thought in their minds they decided to put as much distance between them and the spirits as possible until..

"Morgana." Mordred whispered whipping his head from side to side frantically looking for the person who had been his mother figure for many years.

The wild haired witch melted out of the shadows. "Mordred!" She cooed, grinning like a madman.

Mordred wiped his face clean of emotion and fixed her with an impassive stare, he gave her a quick nod to acknowledge her presence. Her eyes glinted mischievously as she walked very leisurely to where they were standing.

"Whatever you're planning you won't get away with it!" Kera and Merlin yelled in unison, Merlin's voice cracking with emotion.

'_Gana what happened to you?' _He wondered as he took in her torn lace dress, ragged birds nest hair, and wild pale eyes.

Morgana didn't seem to notice or care about her long dead (a little bit more than) friend and she didn't even make eye contact with him as she said very smoothly;

"Too. Late."

Then Arthur slumped forward in his saddle, a dart laced with some sort of blue sedative embedded in his neck.

**Sorry for the short chapter, hope it was worth it though! I'll update when I can!**


End file.
